Naruto The Turbo Duelist
by Advanced-ZeroX
Summary: Naruto must gourd the evil Synchro monster Kyubi how will he do it?


Chapter 1: New star I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS AND NARUTO IN ANY WAY

Ten years ago in konoha city a masked man brought a monster named Kyubi at the time four year old Naruto was with his father Minato Namikaze a sighner (AN: i don't know how to spell sighner in the right sence)

Minato lost his wife to labor risks but he still loved his son and wanted to let him meet his uncle Yusei Fudo. But fate was not on his side as he had to seal the monster away in a card but the cost was his life, and he gave Naruo the job of holding it.

(10 YEARS LATER)

At one of the home's of New Damino city you could hear noise of metel the person who making this sound is Naruto Namikaze Fudo and he was working on his duel runner it looked like Yusei's but it was Orange and black and its back only came to his sholder blades.

Naruto moved in with his aunt and uncle a few months after his father died. Right know Naruto was trying to fix the Accel converter so he could get faster he was about done when his aunt Akiza came to him "Naruto can you go to the store and get me some eggs for the cake" Naruto nodded and went to get changed.

When Naruto came back from his room he had a black shirt with blue stars on it a blue jaket like yusei's blue jeans and riding boots. Naruto went to his Duel Runner and put on his helmat wich covered his gold hair but his red bang that hung in front of his left eye. You must be wondering why Akiza wanted a cake well its been twenty years since Zone was beaten and the tenth year of the Kyubi's sealment.

When Naruto got back he saw that Everyone was already there "Wow i was only gone for an hour" He remarked he parked his Duel Runner in his shed and took the food inside. He looked around and saw no one in the house and herd a noise in the backyard and everyone from team 5ds and there kids were there having a good time. He saw jacks son Kyle wich looked just like him but he had on a blue shirt with white pants he had a paler shade of blond and had green eye's.

Naruto also saw Luka Leo's son who looked like a copy of him just smaller and the same could be said for Luna's daughter Sarah. He also saw Crow's Daughter Raven who was playing with Sono his five year old little cousin and Yusie and Akiza's son. None of them found out he was there so he thought to have a "awesome" entrance. He got the egg's and went to his D-wheel (AN: i'm going to call it that) and put it on scilence mode he then drove at a high speed to a ramp he bult and jumped the roof everyone looked at him land on Akiza's rose garden.

Naruto took off his helmat and rased up the bag that had the egg's in it "Hey aunt Akiza i got the egg's for the cake" Naruto said. Yusei went over to Naruto and said "Naruto you got five seconds to run befor Akiza kills you look were you landed" Naruto looked down and saw were he landed he looked up and Akiza was running at him there was one thing he thought 'mother' and rode his D-wheel away to the shed and ran for his life. Ten minutes later he came back. "Sorry aunt Akiza" Naruto said. His aunt just shook her head and smiled " What is whith Fudo men and wanting to ride D-wheels to everything" Akiza said. Everyone laughed after Akiza made the cake and everyone started eating Jack turned to Naruto.

"So Naruto when are you going to visite Konoha city" Jack said. "I don't know yet soon maybe" Naruto said with a less than happy vouce. All of the adults looked down they had almost forgotten that today was the day his father had died. "Dad whats Konoha city?" Luka asked his dad Leo turned to his son "Konoha cityis a city that is the most southern city from here and Naruto's Dad moved there after he meet Kushina Naruto's mother and ten years ago they both died when somone let lose a evil monster named kyubi Minato ealed it away but it cost him his life and Naruto had the job of protecting us from anyone else using for evil things" Leo finished Everyone looked at Naruto. He nodded and showed the other's the card.

Kyle looked at Naruto and said "Naruto lets duel that always makes you happier" Naruto nodded they both got out their duel disks. "All go first draw!" Naruto said.

Nh:6 life points:4000

(tHE DECK NARUTO USES IS THE ONE IVE MADE AND USE IN REAL LIFE I DO NOT OWN THE CARDS)

"First i sommen Alexandrite Dragon in Attack mode!" Narto said

ALEXANDITE DRAGON: 4 STAR ATK:2000 DEF:100

"I'll put down Face down and end my turn" Nruto finshed.

Nh:4 life points:4000

"Fine then i draw!" Kyle yelled

"I put one monster face down and lay down one card thats it for me" Kye finshed.

Kh:4 life points:4000

"My turn draw" Nauto said.

Nh:5

"I think i'll activate i'll activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand by removing from play my dragon i can sommon him" Naruto said

REDMD:10 STAR ATK:2800 DEF:2400

"Now i activate his second effect if i have a dragon in my hand i can sommen it so come on out Cyber Dragon" Naruto said as a metal dragon came out.

Cyber Dragon:5 STAR ATK:2100 DEF:1600

"Now i activater Mystical Typhoon to destoy your face down card" Naruto said and Kyles spell card was destoyed. "Now i activate blustering winds and i have two of them to give my Red Eyes a wopping 4800 Attack points now go Cyber dragon destoy his face down monster" Naruto ordered his monster and desoyed Kyles Srone Gurdna. "Know red eye's finsh him" Naruto ordered the final Attack and the duel was done.

"Man you beat me in the third turn you should be a pro" Kyle laughed "I know right" Naruto laughed with him.

WELL MY NEW STORY AND I WANT TO SAY THAT I'M STILL DOING NARUTO: SIXTH MARK OF THE DRAGON BUT I HAD THIS IN MY HEAD FOR WEEKS AND DID IT AND I'LL TRY TO UP DATE SOONER SHCOOL WAS NOT HELPING. 


End file.
